Lune Danseur
by StillDoll13
Summary: Angelique Sauvageau and her Artist father move back to her mothers home town after she dies from leukemia, La Push. Angelique has no idea what to expect when some odd occurances happen to her. Somethings hit a little to close to home.
1. Chapter 1: The Angel

**Emi-Chan: Ok so I know I already have two stories that I need to work on but I can't help it! I'm in love with one of the pack so I hhhhhaaaave to write this! **

**Sami-: Which one of those shirtless mutts is it?**

**Emi-Chan: Shut up! It was you who was ogling at 'Jacob' on both the New Moon and Eclipse movies! And if you read the summery then you would know(btw the books are better. I likes this series before the movies came out.) Any who on with my new story!**

**Sami: Disclaimer she dose not own Twilight, only her personal characters.**

_**Lune Danseur**_

I sighed as the plane rose higher and higher into the sky flying further and further away from my precious Gargilesse, France. It's a beautiful village resting on the hills. The majesty of it's castle and church always left me breathless and feeling as if I was growing up in medieval times. I could always see the beautiful church outside my window as night. It's usually a place for artists which are what both I and my father are. But alas my father needs "_Nouvel insperation" _or new insperation. So we are moving back to my mother's home town. It's some Indian reservation on the Washington coast. We haven't visited it since I was ten but then my mother got leukemia and we could travel.

My mother, Marie, was a Quileute but moved to France because she was trying to 'find her self'. There she met my artist father, Eloi Sauvageau. They married a few months after they met because my mom and father were hopeless romantics and the hold romanticness of France and what not. 2 years later they had me, their little angel, Angelique. In my opinion my name didn't suit me. I was a tiny girl having long glossy black hair down past my knees and faintly tanned skin with brown eyes. In my opinion angels were supposed to be fair and pale haired with blue eyes. I looked more like a warrior, and I preferred that. So anyway my mother often liked to visit home. There I got my fill of all the rain I could desire. I absolutely loved rain I often pained rain landscapes with my father when we visit. My mother often took me cliff diving despite me being young and her being as delicate looking as me. But not me and mom we enjoyed the danger. My mom was like that, a confident woman, I guess had got that from her, oh and my sarcasm! We often had fun as we did stupid or dangerous things. But that changed when she got sick.

Everything changed then, not only did we not visit my mother's home but we stopped doing things back at our home in France too. No more walk down the beautiful roads, or going on long out of the blue road trips. My mother didn't even sing with my anymore. She was almost lost all the life that she once had in abundance. Then she finally passed away about 3 months after I turned 15. I'm 17 now but the pain is still there, and I'm sure my father feels it too.

I glanced at his soft fair colored skin and his caramel colored hair. He might look like a 40 year old man with a 17 year old daughter but if you look closely you can see laugh lines under his goatee. And in his warm brown eyes, the eyes mirrored onto my face, you can see a lot of humor. But you can see the sadness from the loss of the love of his life.

My father must have caught me looking at him because he turned to glance at me. "Angelique is everything ok?"

"Yeah just thinking of things that have long but passed."I muttered, my father rolled his eyes at my dramatic way of speech. He's such a hypocrite I go tit from him.

I turned to look out the window again and I happen to catch part of the movie playing on a screen in front of us. It was The Little Mermaid and Ariel was singing to the prince. The little mermaid had always been my favorite and I secretly watch it when I'm alone despite being 17.

"What would I give to live where you are?  
What would I pay to stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you smiling at me?

Where would we walk?  
Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun  
Just you and me, and I could be  
Part of your world"

"Attention passengers we are now landing at Port Angels airport. Please buckle your seat belts as we make our decent, and thank you for flying with us to day." I did as the voice said and watched as we landed in a very wet and cloudy town. I got a sudden anxious feeling.

"_I don't know when, I don't know how  
But I know something's starting right now  
Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be  
Part of your world"_

_**Emi-Chan: Read and Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Angel's Fear

Emi-Chan: I'm on a roll so I'm writing chapter two.

Sami-Chan: Aka she has writers block for her story mutation and she's waiting on me to give her part of the chapter I'm writing for Freak

Emi-Chan: That's right! Get back to work!

Sami-Chan: Awwwww man. Read and Review. She dose not own twilight but she dose own her personal characters.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lune Danseur~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I was taping my foot anxiously as I wait for my father to return with Heloise, my Black and white Siberian husky pup. I had insisted on getting her last year because she was so adorable. My father had insisted I get a dog after mom died to help ease the pain. At first I though it was stupid and I was hesitant but as soon as my warm brown eyes met her icy blue I knew we were meant to be. She must of known it too because a soon as she saw me she started clawing at her cage trying to get my attention. I knelt in front of it and held out my hand she leaned forward and put her head in the palm of my hand and tilted her head all cute to one side. A helper walked by gaping. He said that she was a pup that snaps at everyone and was all around mean. She was scheduled to be put down the next day. I wouldn't have it, in a matter of 10 minutes the beautiful dog was mine and I was naming her. I couldn't come up with anything that fit until we were traveling Russia when father was hired to do a painting there. Heloise (or Pup as I called her then) and I were wondering around near some woods.

"_Come on pup," I called to her. "I want to go for a run."_

_Pup had run to me but she didn't look much like a pup anymore. She was quite large even then. But I didn't care and I wasn't scared of her. _

_We had started a run when I got a bad feeling. I slowed down and looked at Pup. She was growling and her hackles were up. Then I heard another growl and turned to look behind me. It was a large timber wolf, much larger than Pup. It's bright but beautiful eyes were trained on me. Wolfs had always been my favorite animal but now I was terrified of them. I froze in place from fear. I don't want to mauled by a wolf and eaten. Though I want to see Mother again she'd scold me for not fighting back. But I couldn't move until the wolf charged at took a swing at me with its large paw. I stepped back swiftly and got a clawed across the chest. I knew I would always have that scar, but not a bad one since it wasn't that deep. My back was against a tree now and I had no where to run but it turns out I didn't need too. Pup charged the wolf and got her strong jaw around its neck and was in a large fight with it. I watched in horror as my Pup fought with a wolf much bigger than she. And yet she won. She was as fast as lightning and a strong as thunder. She moved swiftly and with a lot of grace. It was almost beautiful to watch. It would have been except for the blood. Pups, the wolfs, and mine, I will never for get all the blood._

_Pup won and the wolf retreated away from us. She turned up her nose to sniff, the dramatic dive she is. She turned and walked to me regal and strong with her head held high. She started licking my face. I wrapped my arms around her strong neck and rubbed my face in her soft fur._

"_Oh Pup my Pup. My famous warrior, My Heloise." I said finally naming her a name that I though fit perfectly. She helped me walk home and stayed with my all threw out my recovery from my injuries. Besides my scars, it turned out I had a broken leg and wrist. It must have happened when I dodged the wolfs paw but the adrenaline helped me get passed the pain. Plus I knew it would have turned out worse if my Heloise hadn't been there to save me._

I had my hand on my chest over my scar. It ranged from he side of my neck all the way to my hip. I can hid most of it but unless I were a turtle neck people can see the four white lines against my tanned skin of my neck. I always get looks of pity and hear whispers. Poor Angelique first her mother dies and then she gets attacked. How can she walk around so happy? After what she went though I'd be terrified.

The truth was I am terrified. After I got better I threw out every book, picture, or nick knacks about wolfs. I knew my mother would be ashamed of me running from this. This was why I kept my charm necklace of a wolf, a charm which my mother gave me when I was 9. She said I had the spirit of a wolf just like her. But that doesn't change the fact that ever since then, I've been terrified of wolfs.

I was interrupted in my remaining my happy barking. I looked up and saw Heloise pulling against her leash to get to me. I ran to her and she jumped up to put her paws on my shoulders.

"Heloise! Mon guerrier! Venez ici!" I said in French. 'Heloise! My warrior! Come here!'. Sure I got looks but hey I don't care. This is my pup and I'm her pup.

"Angelique I have a surprise for you!"My father said her said he had a loud booming voice that always made me feel safe.

"Oui Père?"I asked still in my mood of excitement. When I get happy sometimes I speck in French not on purpose.

"I'll show you, come one."He said and I followed Heloise at my side. When we got out side I froze in shock. In front of me was a black and red Suzuki Kizashi.

"Quand? Où? Pourquoi? Oh Père de merci!" I yelled and people looked but smiled for me this time.

My dad laughed and Heloise looked mischievous.

"You knew didn't you! Oh you silly pup!" I said laughing. My father handed me the keys and told me to dive. His car was at home. Well home here not home France. We drove swiftly down the road to La Push. Oh now I know something's starting right now.


	3. Chapter 3: The Angel's Shock

Emi-Chan: ….I Don't Own Twilight. Only my own personal characters.

Baka-Chan(Sami)-Writers block still there. And did you just call me a Baka, Teme-Chan!

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````_Lune Danseur_```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

I pulled up to out white two story house a little over an hour later. It was a beautiful house and I could see the ocean which was good. Heloise jumped out of the back and to the front door. She need to go out but knew to go to the back yard. She's a good baby. I let her out then watched her play in the back yard. She seems so happy to be here, she seemed at home. Well it is good for here, because she had more room to run around. I was happy to give her that much.

"Angelique" My father called from the door way carrying boxes. "I can use you about know Angel."

"Oh right Father sorry!" I said and ran to the moving truck to get more stuff Heloise at my heels. After about 2 hours of working we were almost done. I was bringing in a large box filled with Heloise's bed and toys. That's when I trips and almost fell but a strong arm caught mine and balanced me.

"You ok?"A female's voice asked me. I looked to see a tall and strong looking girl around the age of 20 or 21. "I'm Leah Clearwater I live up the road."

"I'm fine thanks and I'm Angelique Sauvageau" I said and laughed at her face as she heard my name. "I'm French but my mom lived here once so we moved back."

"Oh sorry. Well I have to go. If you have any problems here just give me a shout."She said and walked away. I liked Leah she didn't pry in other people's business. I sighed and went in to finish setting up. We finish about an hour later and my dad set me free. I had about 3 hours before it started to get dark, so I decided to explore. Heloise and I took off down to the beach.

I made my way to a cliff over looking the water and turned to look at the scenes behind me.

"The place hasn't changed at all."I said taking in a deep breath of the damp air I missed. I picked up a sick and played fetch with Heloise. "Hey girl how about a game of Frisbee on the beach eh?" I could see her wag her tail in delight. "Hahaha right girl let's go!" I stopped at home to put a bikini under my cloths incase I got wet and a Frisbee. I knew my way around the reservation pretty good. Like I had said it did change at all. As we made our way down to the beach I heard a voice calling me. It sounded familiar.

I turned to look at the house we were passing and caught sight of a man in a wheel chair. He was calling me.

"Angelique Sauvageau. Well, welcome back. I haven't seen you since you came up to my shoulder."The man said and it took me awhile to recognize the laugh and the kind eyes. I took of in a run to him.

"Billy! Oh my gosh it's so good to see you" I said hugging him tightly and he hugged back.

"My you've grown so big. The splitting image of you mother. "he said then all seemed to go silent. We just looked at each other in a solemn kind of way. My mother had been Billy's sister so Billy's my uncle. I understand that he misses her just as much as I miss her. But he doesn't linger in the past like I do. Billy always moves forward but I always remind behind. Subconsciously my hand went to the scar that was peaking thru the tank top I was wearing. You can see it from my neck till it disappeared behind the shirt.

Billy's eyes seemed to lock on it. "Angel where did you-off!" He was cut off by Heloise practically jumping on him. "Oh who is this now?" He said patting her on the head, granting her the attention she wanted.

"Oh that's my dog Heloise. Heloise down girl. I'm soooo sorry Billy. " I said pulling her off of him.

He gave a laugh. "No it's all right dear. She seems like a good dog."

"No I would get the worst dog in the world!"I said rolling my eyes and he rolled his at my sarcasm. "She's the best! Oh Jacob would want to see her. Is he around?" I asked but Billy shook his head.

"No we thought you were coming tomorrow so he's up in forks with his girl friends and her family."He laughed at some inside joke and I looked shocked.

"Oh My Gosh Jake has a girlfriend! It's the first sign of the apocalypse!"I yelled and Billy laughed. But I heard to more laughs behind me. I turned my head and saw I strong male with a prideful smirk on his face. I wasn't as interested in him as I was the girl on his arm. "Rachel!" I squealed. I ran down the steps to give my cousin a hug.

"It's so great to see you too!"She laughed. She then pointed to the boy on her arm. "This is my boyfriend Paul. Paul this is my cousin Angelique." I stuck out my hand and she shook it. Yikes he's hot. Well not physically but you know _physically. _Oh you know what I mean! He has a high body heat! There!

"Dude you sick?"I asked him

"No I'm just that good looking" he laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Rachel he giving you trouble. I can ruff him up a bit." I said and everyone laughed though there seemed to be something more to their laugh. I'm probably just reading top much into things.

Once again there was an off and Heloise was on Paul liking his face.

"Heloise! What's wrong with you today?" I said pulling her off. "Sorry! I don't know what's gotten into her1 She usually only dose that to me"

"Its fine." he said getting up. He looked Rachel over almost protectively and seemed relive she was ok.

"What's her name Angel?" Rachel asked.

"Heloise."I answer proudly as I stroked her head. She seemed to stand taller and more regal.

"Mean famous warrior odd name."She said muttering slightly the little brainiac.

"Actually not really. If you know how she got her name it's not that bad a fit! You see we were-"I started but was interrupted by my cell phone ringing. **(A/n: Closer English Dub. ****Lyrics: geekymcgeekstein****)**

"_**They tell you to chase after all your dreams  
And that you must go on with no hesitation  
Although those words sound beautiful  
They will still only lead to frustration**_

I'll try to keep some courage inside my heart  
That will help me live through another day  
And I'll never take it for granted  
Let's go_"_

I answered it and found it was my father.

"Oh hi Father" I said and Billy seemed to get more intoned to the conversation. He seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"Where are you its getting dark."He said trying to put on a dad voice. But he knew I was fine as long as I had Heloise with me.

"I'm at Uncle Billy's house! I kind of ran into them on my way to the beach."I said and smiled at the tree people in front of me.

"There are some teens here to greet you to the reservation. You should come say hi."He said. I sighed I never had that many friends. I felt more comfy with family and family friends. Only because they had to like me though. Other people are harder; I'm kind of a social dud in my opinion. My few friends back in France told me other wise.

"Ok" I groaned and said good bye. "I got to go there are some people at the house coming to say hi." I threw a begging look at Rachel. She met my eyes. "Come with me."

"Not a chance." she laughed.

"Come on I'm your favorite cousin!"I groaned.

"You're my only cousin Angel."She said trying to put a cold look on her face. But my puppy dog look broke it down in to a smile.

"Actually Rach, I have to head over there." he said showing her a text. "It's Sam. He Seth and Quil are part of the welcoming committee and I have to be there too."

"Why?"I asked confused. All of us, including Billy began to walk back to my house.

"Paul is part of the protectors."Rachel said proudly and wrapped her arms tighter around Paul's huge one.

"Protectors?"I said confused.

Billy cut in."Oh just some boys that support our local legends" He said calmly and almost coldly. I shrugged it off and we finished out walk with idle chit-chat centering on what France was like and how I like it here after all these years.

"So, why did you and your parents move here?" Paul asked and all went silent once more.

"It's just me and my dad. My mom died a few years ago" I said. Paul looked at me apologetically. "I'm so sorry"

"It's ok. One thing good came from it. My dad bought me Heloise and she's the best thing in my life right now!"I said smiling

"Why is that?"Billy asked smiling at seeing me so happy.

"I'll tell you when we get back. Cause I'm sure I'm going to get asked again!"I said and put a hand over my scares. All of a sudden there was a howl of a wolf.


	4. Chapter 4: The Angel's Encounter

Emi-Chan: WRITERS BLOCK! Sorry for all my fans for my two other stories but I just can't help it! I've written 3 chapters of this and 4 on the way. And I haven't even taken a potty break!

Sami-Chan: Disclaimer Emi-Chan doesn't own twilight blah blah. And Emi-Chan TMI!

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````_Lune Danseur_```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

I wanted to scream and hide when I heard the wolf. But I kept it all inside. I'm really good at that. The best actually, if it was an Olympic sport I'd take gold. I only went slightly ridged, but relaxed when Heloise pressed against me telling me she was there for me. We made it to the house.

I walked in and 7 head turned to look at us. "Wow huge welcome committee."

The youngest boy hopped up and smiled at me. He reminded me of Heloise when she was a pup. SO naturally I liked him. SO did Heloise apparently she ran to him tail wagging.

"Heloise not again! I'm sorry!"I said. "I'm Angelique and this is my pup Heloise."

"I'm Seth Clearwater!"He said kneeling to pet her. She rolled on her back to be petted on her tummy.

"Clearwater? Oh I met your sister earlier!"I said "Is she here? I liked her." They seemed shocked at this.

"Uh no she's on a date. Come and meet the others though." I fallowed him in to the living room and was almost knocked to the ground by a little ball of hyperness.

"Claire! Careful sweetie!" one of the large boys said, the Protectors no doubt. He sounded like a mother hen.

"Qwil! Pretty Angel! Pretty Angel!"The little girl Claire said. I knelt to pick her up.

"I'm not an angel sweetie. My names Angelique" I said smiling at her. This girl was such a cutie. Claire seemed to be in deep concentration. Then she nodded.

"Yep Angel." She said stubbornly then she saw Heloise. "Aw! Doggie! Doggie! Down! Down!" She said and struggled out of my arms. She ran to Heloise and Quil jumped to his feet to hurry after her. But Heloise is calm around kids and even let Claire on her back. She walked Claire back to Quil he smiled softly and patted her on her head. "Good dog you got."

"No she's the best" I insisted my pride swelling. "The best in the world!" Heloise seemed to like this because she seemed to stand straighter.

The others laughed and introduced them self's. "I'm Quil Ateara and that's Claire. Welcome I home you enjoy it here." he said and shock my hand before going back to watch Claire play with Heloise. I wasn't insulted though. He seemed pretty nice.

"I'm Sam Uley and this is my wife Emily." He said shaking my head and putting his arm around a young woman. I tried not to stare. She had scares coving her face. But I could tell she was gorgeous. I could look pass the scars as if they were my own. I pulled my jacket around me to hide my scars though I could see Sam and Billy's eyes stay on the spot where they saw it. I turned to Emily.

"It's nice to meet you. Your so pretty! I bet you broke hearts when you married Sam!"I said joking trying to get the attention away from me. Emily laughed and blushed. Sam smiled at me then his eyes turned to her. They way he looked at her kind of made me want to look away to give them privacy. It was so intense.

For most of the visit we talk about random things and then they left on a good note. I never told them how Heloise saved me. I kind of wanted to keep my attack a secret for a while. I showered and I and Heloise went to bed. My dad kissed me good night.

"Remember Heloise has a bed." He pointed out but I think he knew that as soon as he closed my door, I'd life my covers and she'd hop up and snuggle against me.

Around 4 a.m. Heloise need to go the bathroom. I groaned. "Can it wait till morning?"I asked tired, I also had school in the morning. Heloise simply whined again. "Oh your lucky I love you so much, Bête!"

I put on my black robe and walked her out. I stood waiting for her to do her business and looked at the stars and moon. I loved the moon just as much as I love the rain but I loved dancing more. Dance transported me to a different world. It's a place where I wasn't scared, a place where I didn't have scars, a place where my mother was still with me. I always felt closer to her when dance. I also felt close to her when doing dangerous stuff because that was something else we liked to do. But most of all I felt closest to her while singing. Subconsciously I started singing a song that described how I felt.

_You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and father  
Then my world was shattered  
_

I lost my mom so suddenly. She was here then gone and she left me all alone.

_Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
Somehow you would be here_

Wishing I could here your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you helped me to do  
All that you dreamed I could  


I can't remember all the times I had wished she was with us again. That she hadn't left me and father. Then we can be a family. She could meet Heloise, my mother would love her so much.

_Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companion, you were warm and gentle  
_

My mother never deserved to die. She was the most life filled person I knew and still know.

_Too many years  
Fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die!  
_

Sometimes I just wanted it all to go away. To all disappear, not just my moms death but the attack too. I wanted it all to end!

_Wishing you were here again  
Knowing we must say goodbye  
_

It wasn't fair for me to wish her back. Everyone dies the poor and rich, the young and old. It is the ultimate justice. No one could escape it. Well except vampires, psh if they were real.

_Try to forgive  
Teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try!  
_

My mom would be ashamed, I need to be strong for father. I need to face my fear and continue.

_No more memories  
No more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years_

_Help me say goodbye  
Help me say goodbye!_

All of a sudden Heloise was barking. I snapped my head up. "What is it Heloise?" I asked and walked to her. But I froze because there in the line of trees was a wolf staring at me. Oh my gosh is was huge. It was the size of a horse! It was so beautiful though. It was a soft grey and it had brown specials on it's back. And it's warm brown eyes stared right at me.

I fell backwards in awe and panic. Heloise stood in front of me. But then something odd happened. The wolf whined sadly and backed away before running off.

I sat there for 5 minutes before I came to my senses. I grabbed Heloise and dragged her inside. We dashed up the stairs and I dove under my black and red confuter. I started bawling then. Not the delicate sobbing they do in movies, I'm talking disquisition snotty bawling. Luckily it was droned out by Fathers snoring. Heloise came and licked my face and I calmed down. But I started up again when I heard a wolf howl. But I didn't realize until morning how pained it had sounded.


	5. Chapter 5: The Angel's Feelings

**Emi-Chan: Disclaimer I do not own twilight. Also I want to thank all my fans for how….quickly they liked to story.**

**I took to the night12 and xoembryloveox**

_Lune Danseur_

"Angelique….Angelique….._Angelique~!_" My father yelled up the stairs I woke with a start. "Votre départ être en retard! Débuts scolaires dans une heure"

"I know when school starts Father!" I called. I'm so not going to be late. I can get ready in like 30 minutes and the schools not that far. But I got up anyway and got dressed in skinny jeans and a black tank. Over it I wore a grayish burn out shirt with red rose deigns. I slipped on my converse and jogged to the bathroom to apply makeup and brush teeth and hair. I wore simply cover up and eye liner. I grabbed my oversized flannel jacket and ran down stairs. Ok so maybe not that fashion forward but it's still my favorite jacket, it was from my Grand-père on my father's side. I glanced at the clock and like I predicted I had little over a half hour left. I debated on whether to go to school early or not. I decided I should drive by Billy's place to see if Jakes back. If not then I'd head to school to get to know the place so I don't get lost. Can't be too hard I mean it can't be that big.

I said goodbye to Heloise and told her to be good while I was gone, though I knew she'd be on her best behavior. People think Siberian husky's are one of the meanest dogs in history but it's the human owners who are the meanest, thus the dogs become 'mean'. Any dog can be good with the right home.

I drove my car to Billy's house and walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door and it was answered by a large landmass. I'm guessing Jacobs a protector.

"Well shortie came to see your favorite cousin." He said taking the toothbrush out of his mouth.

"I don't know is Rachel even here?" I asked and look up at him face with a glare. He's one year younger than me and he's the size of a professional wrestler on steroids. "Listen Jake, we should talk about your drug problem." I said jokingly serious as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh why do you need to borrow some so you can actually grow? You know since you're the same height as you were in 8th grade." I said getting in my face and we glared at each other.

Ok here's the deal me and Jake kind of have this love hate relationship. Ever since anyone can remember we've been throwing insults back and forth for years. But the thing is we actually are closer than two peas in a pod. I know he has my back and he knows I have his.

"So you steroid monkey you admit to having drugs. You know those things kill brain cells. You can't afford to lose any you know." I said smirking and his glare crumbles slightly into a smile

"Nice one short stuff." He said and lightly smacked the back of my head before giving me a hug. I pulled back and danced down the stairs. "I'm off to school! Just came to rub the car in your face!"I called and his eyes widened in shock at my car and he started stuttering. I laughed and sped down to the school. Oh how I love torturing my cousin.

_Lune Danseur_

Ok now I was nervous. I was in the parking lot 20 minutes before school started. Oh gosh this is scary. People will be looking at me, and they probably won't like me. I could hear my mother's voice in my head.

_Come on! Be your self and you'll be fine. If they don't like you it's their loss. Get out there and show this day that you're strong. _

Alright mom her goes nothing. I got out and garbed my back and slipped it over my head to it crossed my chest. I locked my car and turned to the school. I took a deep breath and went to the front doors. It took me awhile to find the office but I made it and got my schedule. I looked around nervously not sure where to go. I walked slowly down the hall before a strong warm arm went around my shoulder and lead me the other way. I looked up to see Seth. "Morning Angel. You can hang with us." He lead me steered me to a large group of people. I could see the boys were muscular. Even more protectors? How many where there. As soon as I got there I was tackled by a girl who wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"This is her? She's Jake's cousin right? Hi I'm Kim" She said smiling "Your so adorable! But get that hair out of your face! No need to hide with us." She was talking about my bangs. I kept then over my eyes. It helped me cope with being some place new.

"It's ok."I muttered. I was introduced to Brady and Collin. They were young but huge like the other protectors. They flirted with me a little but I waved it off. Jake came a little later with another friend. And oh boy was I knocked off my feet when I looked past my bangs over my eyes. Everything about him was perfect.

He was tall and muscular of course. And I only came to his well muscled chest. He had soft looking black brown hair cropped close to his head. But his eyes were wonderful. They were a warm chocolate brown. They seemed so familiar some how. He held out his hand and I took it. And electric shock shot up my arm.

"My name's Embry Call"

"Angelique Sauvageau."I muttered quietly. I heard giggling behind me and glared at Kim. She simply smiled at me innocently.

"Nice to meet to Angel" He said smiling and I though my knees would melt. The bell rang and I walked to my first class, alone. Oh no.


	6. Chapter 6: The Angel's Falling

_Lune Danseur_

My first period teacher had mercy on me and only signed my slip before giving me a seat in the back. She's not my =favorite. That and she teaches psychology/sociology which is amazing! Or at least until I found out what we were talking about today.

"Ok class," Mrs. Jackie said getting all of our attention. "This week were discussing TRS, or Trauma Reenactment Syndrome. Can anyone tell us the symptoms?"

A girl in front raised her hand. "They main symptom is self mutilation in many different forms. Drinking, drugs, eating disorders, and maybe even cutting are all different types of self mutilation. The person often feels like their at war with one's own body."I froze. I could feel the little lines across my wrists yelling at me. "So practically they have a compulsion to re-enact and traumatizing situation." I buried my self into the seat and closed my eyes. Make it all go away please. I wanted to block this entire thing out. I don't do that anymore. I haven't cut in years. But I still can't take back the self scars that remain on my wrists. Just like I can't get rid of the wolfs mark on my body.

For the rest of my class I sat in back with my hand over my scars my mind black of everything. I didn't even hear what the teacher was saying for the entire time. When the bell rang I slowly grabbed my stuff and left the class. Jake and Jared where waiting for me. Jake saw my face and took a step forward but I shook my head once. "It's over. I'm ok just a touchy subject came up in class." Then I smiled. "You my body guard or something you Steroid Monkey?"

"Always am and always will be."He said and slung a arm over my shoulders and we walked to our math class with Jared. I loved my cousin so much. I can't wait till he meets Heloise.

_Lune Danseur_

The rest of the morning went on without a hitch. I had multiple classes with my new friends, well all except Embry to my disappointment. But hey at least I had some awesome friends to take care of me. I even moved my hair from my face to be seen by all. Kim had a spaz attack calling my adorable all over again. SO anyway I sat with them at lunch and let me tell you those protectors have an appetite! They were wolfing down! I watched in shock with my grape juice as they wolfed down the large amount of food. Jacob looked up at me.

"Angel go get food. I know you didn't get breakfast" He muttered. "You're not going to get any fatter."

"I'm not the one who just practically ate an entire cow." I said and went to go get some pizza. When I came back I looked at him. "Oh and let's see you get any of my home made lunches . I was thinking about bringing some for you but no."

Jacob glared at me and the others laughed. "SO not fair!"

"Oh but it is!"I said laughing with the others.

"I'll take that food, Jake don't worry" I heard a voice say as a large mass sat next to me. I turned to see Embry. "Hey guys sorry I'm late but I-"He said but was cut off when he looked at me. I heard his breath leave him in a whoosh. His eyes were locked on mine. I felt frozen when I saw his eyes. They were so beautiful. His expression reminded me of a man seeing the sun for the first time. His hand reached up to touch my hair.

"So amazing. Your so bright." He muttered but another hand grabbed his. We turned to see Jacob, whose body seemed to be shaking like no tomorrow.

"No" That was all Jacob said. "Not Her"

Ok major confusion. But Embry seemed to get serious. "Jake you know what it's like. You know it's involuntary. You of all people." Ok that didn't help either.

"Jacob clam down" Jared said and him and Seth came to Jacobs side and began to pull him away. Embry stood to follow. Collin looked at him "You insane man?"

"I can't avoid him for ever Collin." I turned to me. He looked pained to leave me. And Surprisingly I didn't want him to leave. "I'm sorry Angel" He mutter and touched my cheek then left. I put my hand there and turned to the others.

"Ok, what the heck just happened?"

_Lune Danseur_

Embry POV

As soon as I phased I felt Jake's anger. I could also here the not so kind word flying my way.

_Jacob it's not his fault calm down_ Sam said. He was making his way to us from Emily's house. WE could feel his aggravation and worry. _Embry tell me what happened._

_I imprinted. I imprinted on his cousin Angelique. _I informed him the replayed the occurrence for him. My looking at the girl next to me and see a beautiful creature. She was a delicate angel with long flowing glossy black hair. She had soft pink lips that I wanted to kiss over and over again. Her eyes were wonderful. They were golden brown orbs that can see the world for what it really is. She had a radiance to her. The world was dark compared to her. I felt Jacob's anger peak once more. Sam felt happy for me but there was something else he was trying to keep hidden. It felt like fear. Wait did he think I would hurt her, my beautiful Angel? No it was a fear of something else. I think it was a fear for me. I sent him my feelings of confusion.

_It's nothing just a hunch about something. It's nothing. _But I could tell it wasn't anything. But Sam was my alpha so I obeyed him. We made it to where Jacob Jared and Seth were. Once Jake saw me all hell broke lose. He launched at me and I jumped back. I was about to snap at him then thought. This was my Angels cousin if he got hurt she'd be sad, she might even cry. It'd be all my fault, no way would I do that.

_That's good don't fight back. It will be easier to tear your throat out. _As he said that his jaw clamped down on my trout tear flesh. I yelped in pain and tried to get away. Seth and Jared pulled him off. Jake yelled at me.

_Stay away from her! You'll only hurt her! She's been trough enough! _He started having flash backs. My angel crying while watching a woman in a hospital bed. Should couldn't be more that 11 or 12. That must be her mother, because the woman kissed the girls head. She also looked a lot like Angel. The next scene was my angel in a black dress and jacket, collapsed near a grave. She saw only around 14 or 15. She kept screaming _s_omething in French. _Je veux la mère! Je veux mourir! Je veux mourir!_ A man, probably her father was picking her up and putting her in her lap. He hushed her and led her away. On the name plate was _Marie Ann Black __Sauvagea. So _it was her mother who died.

_My aunt got leukemia and she didn't make it. _Jake said._ Angel was so torn up she wanted to die. That's what she was screaming I later found out. "I want mother! I want to die! I want to die!"_ I could feel pity coming from everyone. Seth was reminded of the death of his father. And Jake shortly thought of his own mother's death. _That's not even half of it. While we were still staying with them for the funeral I found Angel cutting her self! _ Shock shot thou the group. We saw a young Angel sitting on the ground of her room with a razor in hand and blood coming from her wrist. "_I wanted the pain to go away Jay. I just wanted it to go away. Don't tell anyone please_" I felt my heart shatter at the sound of anguish in her voice. I never wanted to hear her so sad again. I wanted to run back to her and take her away and hide her from the world, to protect her from anything that might hurt her.

_I kept it a secret but only for her! Only her! _I felt tears escaping Seth Jake's and my eyes. Sam and Jared thought along the lines of poor kid. Jake laughed a broken kind of laugh. _That's not even half of it. _

What else could their be? How much can once person take before they finally snap? Oh my Angel oh my poor Angel.

The scene in my mind cut me like a knife. It was Angel in a hospital bed with and IV and wires coming from her. Her body was wrapped in bloody bandages from her neck to hip. Her arm and leg were in casts.

_What happened to her? _Seth asked drawn back in shock and fury. At fist I was jealous but then he showed me it wasn't those kinds of feelings. But the feeling of a bond with her. They were kindred souls who both lost someone close. I felt apologetic and grateful to him at once.

_No one knows. She wont tell anyone. Not even me or her father. For the entire time she was silent. But she muttered something about someone or something names Heloise._

_Oh, _Seth cut in. _That's her dog._

_Do you think her dog did that? _Jared. I growled and snared in anger. But Sam cut me off.

_No, not from the way she talks about him. _Sam showed us Angelique from the other night. She was happy and smiling while petting a black and white Siberian husky. My heart swelled with so much love. _She's the best dog in the world! _Her angelic voice sounded threw my mind.

_SO that leaves the question. _Sam continued. _What happened to Angelique?_


	7. Chapter 7: The Angel's Friends

_Lune Danseur_

"Heloise! Give her, her shoe back!" I yelled ay Kim, Emily, Rachel and I raced down the beach chasing after my dog that had Kim's flip flop. These boys hadn't come back and so use girls were having a girls day off. Claire watched laughing like a maniac concerning she's the one who gave Kim's shoe to Heloise.

"I got her!"Rachel yelled as she was about to catch her. But Heloise swerved to the side and Rachel got a mouthful of sand. "Ew!"

Next Kim and Emily tried corner her and ended up running into each other falling to the ground groaning.

I launched my self at her and almost got it. SO close! I was sent rolling down a sandy dune. "Craaap!"

Heloise kept going and tackled a figure walking down the beach. "Oof!" We all looked up to see Leah. Leah looked up to see us. And after a few seconds we were all laughing. I got up to help everyone to their feet and give Kim her shoe.

"Sorry everyone." I said patting Heloise's head.

"NO it's ok Sweetie" Emily said laughing. "I think Heloise could tell we where all tense."

"SO she gave us something to laugh about." Kim finished. "SO Leah how are the boys?"

I was confused, why ask Leah? "Their still bickering. But hey what's new. Same old same old in the group of protectors. " I gaped at her. "What?"

"You're a protector? How many are there? And why are you the only girl?" I yelled. "I'm soooo out of the loop!" I said dramatically falling face first in the sand. It cracked everyone up. Leah shrugged after everyone calm down and sat with me in the sand. "I'm the last one don't worry. But yeah I'm the only girl. Just luck I guess" She seemed bummed. Heloise started to lick her face. "Ack I surrender! Angel, call you guard dog off!" she laughed. Emily and the others smiled at Leah as if pleased about something.

"Leah I'm so glad your feeling better and happier." Rachel said and the others nodded.

"What where you sick?" I asked confused all over again.

"No," Leah shook her head. "I was…depressed for a while. I wasn't much company. But I'm a lot happier now. Not as much of a shrew." We all burst into laughter. The sun had suddenly come out so we all decided to sun bathe and swim. We all went to our homes and changed then went to met back up. I wore my red bikini with red skills and put a jacket over it and my hair in a ponytail.

We all laid on the blanket but Emily was no where to be found. She came later with a picnic basket. We all cheered as we snacked on Emily delicious food. After we finished I got hot so I took off my jacket. I felt eyes looking at me. Or rather my scars. Emily spook up.

"You have scars like mine" she said and her eyes followed my scars across my abdomen. I looked sadly at them. "How did you get them?"

"I-I can't tell you. I don't tell anyone" I said and wrapped my arms around Heloise. Leah put a hand on my shoulder. "Come on. We swear on our lives we won't tell anyone."She said earnestly.

"No I'm just not ready ok."I said they were about to press when they all except Leah got up and ran past us. We turned and saw the boys. My eyes instantly locked with Embry's. I want to run and leap into his arms and just cry and tell him everything. But I stayed there with Heloise in my arms until she wiggled out and began to bark for attention. She went strait to Embry and he knelt to her and rubbed her belly gently.

"She's a wonderful dog." He laughed. And I smiled brightly which seemed to cause him to smile the biggest I've ever seen a guy smile..

"She's the best in the world!" I laughed and Heloise came to me licking my face. Embry came to sit beside me. Even though my back was to him I was very aware of his brown eyes trained on my face. I felt heat rising to my face and I almost never blush! I threw a panicked glance at Jacob only to discover he wasn't there.

"Where's Jake?"I asked and Embry answered close to my ear.

"He's with his girlfriend Reneesme." I nodded but I did think the name was odd. I was pulled away from my thoughts with the thing Embry said next. "Want to go on a date with me?"

I felt more heat rise to my cheeks and I turned to meet his gaze. I had to muster all my strength to answer him. "W-When"

"Well now's a good a time as any." He said and flashed a pleading smile that stopped my heart. "What would you like to do? My entire day goes to your pleasure." He said and it sounded like he met everyday of his life belonged to me. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I could hear people snickering behind us and squeals, Kim's and Emily's, of how adorable I was.

"I don't I've never really dated."I muttered. "No guy has really ever asked me"

"Well that's absurd" He said as if he was insulted and angry. His Brown eyes flashed and then it returned to that impeccably warm gaze. "Tell you what, Let's go to a nice Italian restraint I know."

"I love Italian!" I said smiling.

"I do too. Let's go." He said.

"I have to change first" I laughed as he started pulling me to his car. So he drove me home.

I couldn't secede what to wear to my shock. I've never been one to be nervous about how I came across to people. SO I just put on what I had worn to school but put on some jewelry. I also left a note for dad, saying I was out with a friend.

But from how Embry looked at me as I got into the car with my wallet and everything, you'd think that I was in a full length prom dress.

"You look so beautiful" He said earnestly. I blushed.

"Thank you…Um we should go"

"Yes we should" He said smiling then he drove out of La Push


	8. Chapter 8: The Angel's Date

_Lune Danseur_

Embry and I sat down in a booth at his favorite Italian place. I inhaled the smell of garlic and fresh bread. I loved Italian. The waitress came by to get our drinks.

"What can I get you?"She said but her eyes were lock on Embry well Embry's chest is more like it. Seriously, it looked like she was about to pounce on him and let's say I didn't respond so gracefully about it. I reached out and took Embry's hand, and he looked at me to smile bigger than ever.

"I'll take a Dr. Pepper please." I said smiling at the waitress. Her eyes locked on out intertwined hands then looked at me. She seemed to drink in how plain I was and probably how short. Though I did see her glare jealously at my hair, which in my opinion was the only think I had bragging rights too. She turned to Embry and put on a sugary smile that was going to give me a cavity.

"And you sir?" She said flirtatiously. Oh my gosh! Even though were clearly holding hands she still flirting! I could almost feel my eyes go green. Wait why do I even care? It's out first date and I'm acting like we've been together for years!

Though I admit I liked the feel of my hand in his. I loved the way he looked and spoke to me. But I'd never tell anyone that. I'm not one of those girls who just fall in love at first sight, unlike my parents. But hey who knows maybe my moms the one doing all this. You hear that mom? I'm on to you!

I didn't have to go green eyed though in the first place. Embry politely nodded to her and said. "I'll have the same please." Then he turned back to look at me. The waitress walked way a little undignified. I let go of his hand.

"Sorry I don't know why I did that." But as I pulled my hand away he grabbed it gently.

"NO it's ok. I liked it" HE said unashamed as he pulled my hand back to hold it like we had been. I smiled at him shyly. After that the date flew by with laughter and fun. I found we had a lot in common. Well we both love Italian first off, we would die without rain or the moon. We both are missing one of our parents, his dad and my mom. I was about to ask about this dad but I could see it was a difficult subject so I avoided it, though I could tell he would tell me instantly if I asked.

I also found that we both think putting cheese on something makes it 10 times better. We love Emily's cooking. Our favorite music was anything but rap and as long as it has a deeper meaning. I was giggling little when he said he loved Classical music like I do. It's hard to imagine someone built like him would want to listen to Mozart and Debussy.

I even told him about my dancing and singing. As soon as it left my mouth he smiled as if he knew something I didn't. "I think you would sing beautifully" was all he said. After we ate we sat and talked for what seemed like hours. When it was time to pay there was a slight fight. I hate having people pay for me. I absolutely hated but he insisted constantly saying it was no problem and how he was there to take care of me. He drove me home and walked me to the door.

"Hey there's a bon fire Friday for tribe leaders, protectors, and guests. We'd all like you to come."He said his hand gently placed on my upper arm as we stood in front of my door. I blushed.

"I'm not so sure."I shuddered.

"Come on Angel. You get to watch us guys eat 5 times our body weight and you get Emily's cooking." He coaxed and I laughed.

"Yes to the food then." I said. "No so much the watching of you guys wolfing down that much food."

He suddenly leaned down and pecked my forehead before going to his car. I touched my forehead blushing.

"See you at school tomorrow!" He called and drove off. I waved and walked into the house and hurried to my room before I could get interrogated by my father. Heloise practically tackled me at the door and licked my face. "Hi sweetie I missed you too" I said and I petted her. "What do you think of Embry girl?"

Heloise wagged her tail faster and barked. "Yeah..I like him a lot too."

_Lune Danseur_

The rest of my first week in La Push went by fast and it was Thursday, the day before the bon fire. School was just letting out and the others and I were leaving. Embry stood closely with me as we walked. The back of our hands brushed every now and then.

"So you are coming to the bon fire right?"Kim asked walking hand and hand with Jared. "We have something really important to tell you"

"Yeah I already cleared it with my dad. He was so happy that I actually have friends!"I laughed and everyone laughed with me. But my mind wandered. What could they possibly want to tell me? And why not tell me now?

"Of course who wouldn't want to be friends with you?" Seth said smiled brightly and I gave him a slight hug.

"Your sweet guys!" I laughed. "I have some things to do"

I ran to my car and sped off with a wave bye and Jake and Embry yelling to me to slow down, hypocrites. I made it home in record time and was greeted at home by Heloise.

"Hey girl. I'm going to paint some forest today. I need my protector to come along. Would you want to?" I laughed that she started running around in circles. "Ok girl I'll pack supplies and we can head out."

I jogged up stairs and in about 20 minutes came back down with my specially made artist back pack. It made sure I could go on runs with all my paints and canvases with out anything breaking. I laces up some jogging tennis house and me and Heloise head out into the forest.

**I bet you all know that the lovely dovey fan fiction you know is about to take a drastic turn. From this point forward there's going to be Heart break, disappearances, fighting, discoveries, and maybe just maybe this story might take a drastic turn for the worse.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Angel's Attack

_Lune Danseur_

Heloise and I ran swiftly between the trees. Going through tough terrines was something me and Heloise could really do together. But this was the first time in a forest since the accident. It was just as scary as that is, it was beautiful.

We came to a little opening what was canopied by the tall trees in either side. But across from my was a wall of stones that closed in the little pasture. Water fell from the high peak and trickled down to a pond below. To my surprise water lilies floated in the water. I though they would have died in the frost. I went over and scooped one out of the cool water.

I pulled out my water colors and began to paint the flower.

_Lune Danseur_

Time must have passed quicker than I though because when I looked up next it was almost sunset. I packed up my paints carfully into my art pack and called Heloise who was resting under a tree. Then I heard a twig snap behind me. Heloise's hackles rose and she pulled back her muzzle to show her white canies flashing in anger.

_Wolf. It's a wolf isn't it? _My mind screamed. But as I turned slowly to look I found it wasn't a wolf…it was a man! He was pale….almost to pale to be normal. His equally pale hair was pulled back into a long pony tail. He was lanky and not at all strong looking but there was something about him that made me think he was worse than a wolf. Maybe it was the fact I couldn't see his eyes under the dark sunglasses he was wearing, despite it being cloudy and almost sun set.

"H-Hello…"

_Lune Danseur_

Embry POV

I knew this day was going to end badly as soon as I heard the warning howl from Sam. I ran out of my house and jogged down the path to the forest striping down as I did. Pain started from the base of my spine then up before heat spread down my limbs. Soon I was running on all fore towards the meeting place. I could already smell that dirty blood sucker somewhere.

I came racing into the clearing where others waited for me. Sam waited for the last of us to arrive.

_Ok guys you probably already smell this guy. Let's get him before he gets to someone on the reservation. _Sam called out. We all took off into the forest in formation.

_Hey Sam! Did Jake already confirm it wasn't just one of the Cullens? _Seth asked him worriedly.

_It's not them_ I answered for Sam. _The smell is different. Sure they all stink but the Cullens do stink..as bad I guess._

Leah and I were the first to come upon the pasture water fall and what we saw made anger shot though everyone in the pack..Though me especially.

"LET ME GO! NOW! IF you don't you creep you'll be sorry!"Angelique hissed at the man who had her by her throat her feet dangling. A snapping growl escaped my lips. There was a black and white Husky snapping and biting at the man but you can tell it was getting her no where to save her mistress. Jacob and Sam took action first. They got the vampires attention By attacking his legs. "What are these disgusting smelling things!"

Next Leah and Seth went in to clamp onto his shoulder and twist. Angelique dropped to the ground gasping and I didn't wait for the order to get her. I burst forward and gently but quickly head butted her though the waterfall. We all knew this place and we all knew there was a secret cave behind it well hidden in the rocks. I dashed in after her.

"He-Heloise" She gasped out and tried to force her self up but there was no need because the dog soon came in thought the water fall. But as soon as she did she spun in a circle like a race car to guard the entrance. I followed in suit though it was weird copying a dog.

Soon ripping of metal and growling could be heard before all went silent. Soon one by one all the pack entered the cave. Angelique backed her self to the crystallized wall of the cave. It was a beautiful place. Purples pinks and blues embedded into the dark rocks the ceiling looked like stars. Then there were the paintings. Paintings from out ancestors…a lot of wolfs were on the walls. Anyway it was all beautiful but to me it paled at the sight of _her._ Even cold and wet she was gorgeous. Her dark hair plastered to her dark skin. Her pink lips soft and puffy begging to be kissed. But her eyes ruined the image. Fear filled them. Fear of us. The thing that left her lip shattered my heart and chilled my abnormally hot body to the bone.

"W-Wolves…I-I _**hate **_wolves! _**I hate them with my everything!**_"


End file.
